Hogwarts Academy
by That New Writer
Summary: Why exactly is Harry Potter considered the worst Hero in Gryffindor? Why do people consider him a broken gem? And just why doesn't he want to be noticed. But... Most importantly. Why does he dream of dying every night? (A/N: An AU where Quirks from MHA replace magic from Harry Potter.)


A/N: Well. I had an idea... And I... Had... Fun... Writing this first chapter was a blast, to say the least. I also have so many ideas for how I shall fit the timeline into this story...

But first things first. I need to address some few things.

This is basically a fusion of the two worlds with the magic of Harry Potter being replaced by quirks of the MHA world. So we will see how the story fully begins to develop in its own stride.

First of all. The timeline is moved up to normal MHA timeline. So it is present day. Next. Hogwarts requirement is also slightly different. Rather than being the first year at eleven, you start at thirteen. The rest will be explained as the story goes on.

And lastly. I know Harry is a HalfBlood in cannon but in here he would be classified as a PureBlood.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia. Please support the official release.

Yea not gonna try to even spell the Japanese name.

English is not my first language so there will be spelling mistakes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter One: The Boy Who Dreamed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I panicked waving my arms around wildly. I forgot all my Hero training at that moment. Nothing but fear soared through my body. The red liquid entered my mouth choking me. I felt my throat begin to expand and begin to tear. Warm liquid gushed down my throat through the holes. My blurry eyes struggled to see straight at the laughing man. My green eyes teared up.

The liquid took the shape of red liquid like snakes as they all wrapped around my body forcing there way down my throat and into my body forcing it to bloat as if I was waterlogged. My stomach expanded unnaturally as it began to tear much like my neck blood running down my stomach.

The laughing man's cold laughter burned at my ears. I was able to make out his brown hair and his beard. His red eyes stared into my soul as his smile twisted to an unnatural grin that pulled his pale skin across his face. His smile only grew as he lifted his hand.

The snakes began to bite me... I could feel them worming around inside of me. I could feel their teeth gnaw and chew at my skull as head split open. Blood began to pour out of my scar as the snakes used the new hole as another way to get in.

It was pure torture! In that moment I didn't beg for it to stop. I simply begged to die. The feeling of pain, blood, and piss filled my body as it began to go numb.

Then in an explosion of pain my eyes widdened as every nerve in my body was sat on fire.

My stomach expanded as the liquid entered my body. I felt intense pain as my insides were ruptured from the liquid. I tried to use my quirk but nothing happened. I was still so weak. Just as Malfoy and Weasley always said.

My vision began to slowly go white as I felt more blood run down my body. I realized I was dying. I could feel my heart beats begin to go in and out. Everything began to go numb again. I thought of Hermione and of my parents. I wondered briefly how they would react.

My vision fully left as my heart beat finally stopped...

And then I woke up?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry Potter woke up breathing in air heavily as he tried to sit up on the floor. He was on his side staring in shock. His heart seemed to beat at a million beats every second as if to tell him he was alive. He felt that if he were to move he would lose his lunch. He noticed his clock on the floor. He must have knocked it over when he fell out of bed.

It kept flashing Six-Thirty-Three A.M!

He looked around his room in slight shock realizing he was awake now. His blanket was awkwardly wrapped around himself as tears streamed down his eyes. He heard a loud creak as his door burst open. And he then quickly became aware of the fact that he was only in a pair of boxers as his parents came into the room.

"Happy Birth-" They stopped when they saw him. He could see slight surprise in his mother's eyes and full out disappointment in his father's eyes.

A part of him told him to stand up. The other part of him told him it didn't matter anymore. Just keep laying there...

Lilly Potter put the cake she was holding down and quickly ran to her child's side helping him up. He looked away embarrassed. He couldn't meet his father's eyes. "Harry are you okay?" She asked. "Was it your nightmares again?" She said patting him on the back. "Do we need to see the therapist again?"

James Potter frowned looking at his son. How was he ever supposed to become a great hero if he couldn't even wake up one morning without being covered in a cold sweat? "Harry. You assured me that these nightmares were a thing of the past. I'm very disappointed in you." His words hung heavily in the air...

Harry's eyes widened. "I-I-" He jumped over to his trashcan his stomach giving out to the shock of everything.

"Oh dear!" Lilly said rubbing her child's back. "There there... James don't patronize him. Especially on his birthday." James didn't say anything. He just frowned slightly.

"Bad time for cake?" James said a bit sarcastically causing his wife to frown at him. Harry ignored him pulling his face out of the trash can. There was a flash of light as a Ghostly Stag appeared. It held a bottle of water dropping it at Harry's feet. "There. Wash your mouth out." His dad stated. He grabbed the cake on desk bringing it over to his son and wife.

"Happy Sixteenth birthday..." His mother said awkwardly "Are you excited to be starting your fourth year of school?"

"I guess..." Harry said looking down at his feet in slight shame. He thought he finally stopped seeing the nightmares. He thought he wouldn't have to worry about feeling killed over and over again. To see that dark smiling face. For a second he felt a slight shudder go down his back.

"Happy birthday kid..." James said. Kid? Last year he called him son. "Make a wish." His father said snapping him out of his thoughts.

He took a deep breath and blew out all sixteen candles. 'I hope that I never see that face again.' He tried to be reasonable with his wish. Asking for no nightmares would be too much but surely whatever cosmic force was out there could get rid of that twisted face right?

They set in silence after moving to the kitchen. All three of them set around the table eating the cake. Harry took this time to fully calm down mentally. He was still coming down from his high. He felt like even the slightest bit of movemnt would-

"Heads up nerd!" James said throwing a rubber ball quickly at Harry. He had used his quirk to throw it so it was not coming slow. Despite this Harry's hand still managed to catch it in time.

"James!" Lilly said angrily. "What if that would have hit him. You could have broken his nose." She said getting onto her husband. Unfortunately, he wasn't listening.

"Great job. Now throw it back at me!" James announced ignoring his wife. His smile turned into a frown when Harry threw it. "I meant use your quirk-" He seemed disappointed at the lack of a Stag.

"James!" Lilly said stopping him. "Enough! You know Harry has had some problems with using his quirk. Knock it off-"

Harry looked back and forth between his parents as they started raising their voices slowly but surely. He shrunk back slightly unsure of what to do.

"No Lilly!" They began to argue about him as if he wasn't in the room. "He is a PureBlood," James said as if ticking things off of a list. "He is a Potter. And he has the best parts of both our Quirks! He should be a full-fledged hero at this point but instead, he is someone who wakes up screaming every single day! Hell! He even still pisses himself sometimes..."

"I didn't tonight-"

"Shut up Harry!" His parents shouted.

"What does being a Pure-Blood even mean!" Lilly said throwing her hands up. "Nothing! My parents didn't have Quirks and look at me. I'm amazing! Hell I'm even better than you-"

"Well Commander Riddle says that blood purity is-"

"Commander Riddle this! Commander Riddle that! I swear James. Ever since that man showed up you and everyone who is part of the Auror-Force have all just been drooling over him. He is your superior. Not a God!"

"I think I'm going to head to Diagon-Alley alone this year..." Harry said. That shut both his parents up as they turned to look at him. He couldn't help but shrink down in his seat when he saw the way they were looking at him. "It... It's just that you are both busy and I'm sixteen now... So I figured that it would..."

"No. Absolutely not." Lilly said shaking her head. Curse her and her motherly attitude. "It's too dangerous Harry! You could get hurt-"

"That's a great idea son," James said smiling. "It looks like your finally ready to try and be independent. Besides. This works out well. I have work to do today!"

Lilly frowned slightly. "But I thought you said the new guy was working today's shift?" She questioned her husband.

"He is," James replied shaking his head. "Or at least he was. But you know what they say. Blood is everything. He is moving up the chain so he doesn't have to work the shifts anymore."

Lilly scowled at that. "He was promoted? But you have been working for nearly eight years now. Surely his family can't just pull strings in such an obvious bias manner." James just shrugged. "As for you!" She said turning on Harry. "I still don't think it is such a good idea for you to be out by yourself. What if someone decides to attack you..." She questioned in a worried tone.

"No one's going to attack..." Harry said in a slightly worried tone. "I would be in broad daylight in a town... Besides. I was kind of planning on hanging out with Hermione... Alone..." He said it in an embarrassed voice not able to look up.

"Well, that settles it!" James announced. "He's going alone! Atta boy son you made me proud!" He said patting Harry's head.

"James!"

"Okay fine! Look, Lilly. We will talk about it in the other room." He sighed out. He waited until Lilly walked out of the room before speaking again. "Okay!" He said turning to his son. "Heres some money. Run as fast as you can to Diagon-Alley while I keep your mother distracted!"

"Thanks, dad..." Harry said in shocked surprise.

"Don't mention it son. Happy birthday. Now run before she notices."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Happy Birthday!" Harry struggled to breathe as Hermione pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He gasped in air once she let go.

"Thanks- Hermione!" He gasped out still struggling to breathe due to collapsed lungs. "Its good to see you too!" He croaked out.

"How have you been!" Hermione Granger questioned her best friend. "Its been so long since we last talked. Oh. I already got us a table!" She said leading him to one. They were outside a coffee shop. Hermione had asked him to meet her by it. Now he knew why.

Harry frowned sitting down. "Oh... Outside..." He said.

Hermione frowned at the way he said it. "Yea. It's a beautiful day outside. Besides, you could use some sunlight. You're paler than a ghost."

"I know," Harry said shrugging awkwardly. "I'm just afraid it's going to rain." He had noticed a few dark clouds up in the sky. He didn't really think that it would actually rain since the day was still so bright and warm. But you never know after all.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Afraid of water now are we?" She questioned. "First snakes and now this? I think someone has been spending to much time slacking off..." She ticked her head back and forth slightly. "That can't do Harry! A good hero makes sure not to be afraid." She said.

"Speaking of heroes... How was the trip?" Hermione had gone to Japan for vacation in order to see some of the Japanese heroes. He had to admit. He was a little jealous. Especially since she kept messaging him about it the entire time.

"It was amazing!" She said entering rant mode. "Over there things were so different. People are treated as equals!" She said. "They don't care about if your parents have a Quirk or not. There also weren't any blood supremacies either. It was nice to walk around not being called a Mud-blood." She spoke with a smile but he could tell she was slightly bumped out about how things were here. "The only problem they seemed to have were an unusual amount of supervillains over there. Oh but I totally saw Almight kick some villain butt!"

"It sounds amazing." He replied. It slightly bummed him out that he would likely never get to see it. He was far too weak to earn a way to go there.

"It was amazing..." Hermione said nodding.

"I'm glad you liked it!"

"Speaking of liking something." She reached into her bag grabbing something. "While I was there I ended up noticing something I just had to give you!" She pulled out an obvious book-shaped gift.

"Ohh I wonder what it is?"Harry said sarcastically. He put it up to his ear shaking it slightly. " Could it possibly be a... Book?"

"Just open it," Hermione said laughing lightly at his antics.

"As you command my queen." He opened it up slowly taking care not to rip it since he liked collecting the paper. "Wow! A book. What a surprise!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. Smiling Harry read the cover. 'Book of Heroes.' His smile instantly faded and he began to quickly stuff the book in his bag. "Did anyone at the checking station see you have this book!" Harry hissed out slightly. He was referring to the stations at the entry point to Europe. Europe was majorly different than any other continent. It is like the old stories before Quirks became a thing. Europe has rules that differ from certain other places. They have their own version of how a hero should act and be.

Hermione could tell something was wrong with her friend. He seemed panicked. As if he was on the edge. "What? No? Why what's wrong!" Hermione asked.

Harry seemed to calm down slightly when she said no. "Well while you were gone somethings have changed." He pointed to a board behind her that had a blond man with greyish eyes on it. The man wore a black robe similar to what a priest would wear. On the board below the man was the words 'Blood is power.' Harry also pointed out several cameras that were all over the place keeping everyone monitored. "Farther Malfoy decided it would be a good idea to improve security. They now watch here twenty-four-seven. Not only that but the Church is also turning up the natch on their blood supremacy crap. Certain people aren't allowed to own certain items..." He spoke just above a whisper. And his eyes seemed to dart every which way.

"By certain people you mean the Mud-Bloods. Right?" Hermione said. "And the Half-Blood and Handicapped." Harry nodded slightly.

"Right now nothing too bad has happened. Or at least nothing too bad that can be pinned on them. I am fairly certain they just want to monitor the people to know who is trying to become a hero. They would prefer to get rid of that little notion all together but as of now haven't... Although the bored has passed a few things... Now Hogwarts has changed... Now they don't say we are trainning to become Heroes... Instead, we are trainning to become Aurors..."

"Has it really gotten that bad..."

Harry looked around the crowd still slightly paranoid. He froze slightly when he saw a familiar face staring at them. Gregory Goyal... The Gorilla man himself or Malfoy's goons as Harry liked to call them. He stood nearly eight feet tall and was covered in black fur.

"Harry?"

Briefly, their eyes meet and the Gorilla turned around walking into an alleyway and disappearing.

"Harry?"

This was bad. If he was here then that means that Draco was as well. He really didn't feel like fighting them today.

Harry?"

Well not really fighting. More of just getting thrown around by them until they got bored. What should he-

Hermione lifted her hand wacking Harry over the head. "Harry!" She snapped getting his attention finally. "Is everything all right?" She asked concerned. "You were completely spaced out for a good five minutes..." She said. "Are you feeling okay? Is... Is it your dreams again?"

"I told you!" Harry snapped shaking his head slightly. "I stopped having them." He lied.

She looked at him obviously not believing him. "Harry you have bags under your eyes and have been acting strange all day. What did you see this time?" He didn't answer her sitting still not able to meet her gaze. "Fine!" She snapped grabbing his hand she squeezed tightly as her eyes glowed for a second causing Harry to panic.

"Hermione!" He snapped yanking it back. "That goes beyond the boundaries of personal space! You can't just look into my memories-"

Hermione covered her arms across her chest in an annoyed manner. "You need to tell me what is going on Harry." She sighed slightly. "You used to be so good. You passed almost every test and you were a top student. You wouldn't let bullying stand and you never lost."

"Hermione-"

"And now look at you!" She snapped. "Harry you know as well as I do that whatever is happening isn't healthy. You just can't keep avoiding sleep."

There was an awkward silence left in the air between them. He was about to say something but stopped when something splashed into his coffee cup. When he looked up he saw water began to fall at a steady rate at first before slowly increasing.

It had begun to rain.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry exited the store using his bag as a makeshift umbrella. He sighed as he began to slowly leave. "Of course it began to rain!" He grumbled. He had been half joking when he said it was going to rain and now look at him.

He was in soaking clothes that clung to his body and froze him down to the bone.

He had already parted ways with Hermione both of them promising to meet on the way to school.

He briefly thought back to when he first met the bushy-haired nerd. He was thirteen and was preparing to go to Hogwarts for his first year. But his family had accidentally bumped into Hermione and the Government official who was escorting her. They ended up talking for a bit and started to hang out after that. And now. Well, know she was like a sister to him. He honestly had no idea what he would do if he didn't have her. Probably snap...

Harry smiled to himself slightly lost in thought. He spotted a familiar statue up ahead and stopped to look at it. The stature was a solid bronze of a man. The man stood tall and had a slight smile on his face. He looked as if he was born to be a leader. 'Albus Dumbledore!' The statues plat read.

The man wore what looked to be typical Auror clothing even though that group hadn't yet existed at that point. Not only that but when Professor Dumbledore was young people in Europe were still allowed to be Heros.

Harry stared into the statue's eyes frowning slightly. The real one was much more intimidating in person. For a second he swore he saw the statue of the man blink...

He stared at it. And stared at it. And stared at it. "Why the hell am I staring at this statue..." Harry muttered rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Even while soaking wet he was all ready to just pass out from exustion.

He finally left the statue getting in line to leave. It was very strict in Diagon-Alley. You need identification and proof that you had a Quirk. You had to do this to get in and out. If you were caught trying to get in without a Quirk it was an instant crime and you were thrown in jail for the day until your trial was ready.

Harry sighed when he noticed just how long the line was. It seemed to stretch in forever. He could see Aurors going to and fro as they scanned people.

His sighed turned into a moan of despair when he noticed a familiar face. He watched as James Potter scanned an older gentleman allowing them to pass.

What were the chances that he would be here?

He calmed down slightly waiting in line when someone shoved him out of the way taking his spot. "Hey!" Harry said when he saw it was a seventh-year Slytherin.

"Get lost kid." The Slytherin said not even bothering to look at Harry.

"Screw this..." Harry said turning and going back towards the statue. He decided to head to another exit point and go through the check out there.

He cut through an alleyway. He stopped when he reached it taking off his glasses so he could try to dry them off. As he was doing that though he quickly became aware of the fact that he could feel a pair of eyes on him.

"Uh-Oh..." Harry said quietly already knowing what was about to happen.

"Well, what do we have here." A familiar voice said destroying the silence. Harry let out a groan and turned to meet the person. Goyal and Crabbe stood there with their arms crossed as they looked at him. While Goyal looked like a gorilla Crabbe looked even less human. Crabbe wore his skeletal structure on him outside looking like a buff skeleton. "Last time I checked Mud-bloods weren't allowed to enter the city!" The person in between the goons spoke.

Harry looked at them. He looked at their long platinum blond hair. He saw the Grayish eyes that seemed to have a predatory look to it. The sly smile on their face that some would describe as 'cute'. Harry looked at the threatening girl that was known as Draco Malfoy. A strange name for a girl but one that still managed to start the spark of fear in him.

"You know I have a Quirk," Harry responded knowing full well that it wouldn't work. She wanted blood. Like a shark attracted to its prey, she inched closer. Harry stepped away unsure as to what he should do. He became aware of the fact that it was still raining. This would be the worse place to fight them. No. To fight her...

Draco Malfoy was your typical bully. She had goons. Her father was rich. And she had a strange obsession with beating up a kid with glasses. No one knew why she would waste her time picking on Harry Potter. They just knew it was funny to watch it happen.

The girl was beyond cocky. Her arrogance only matched by her power. She hated being called weak almost as much as she seemed to love picking on a certain green eyed nerd. But most importantly she wouldn't stand for gender discrimination. If you even thought about mentioning the fact that she was a girl and so couldn't inherit her family fame she would instantly kick your ass.

"What type of reward do you think we will get for turning in a Mud-blood?" She questioned her goons not taking her eyes off of the boy in front of her.

He became aware of the fact that no one was around. It was just the four of them all in this alleyway. It would be the perfect place for them to jump him. Had this been planned?

"I have a badge!" Harry said pulling it out. "I'm certified to be here. You are just wasting your time!" She ignored him taking two steps for every step he took to back away. Despite standing in the pouring rain she remained dry. Rather than fall on her or her black dress the water instead curved around her and splashed all over Harry.

"So a Thief as well!" She said shrugging ignoring his badge.

"Look I am in a hurry!" Harry said giving a quick bow. He turned around and quickly began to sprint-walk away. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he could feel the murderous gaze of the predator behind him.

His instincts screamed at him to turn around as he felt a wave of force slam into him. He was sent flying crashing painfully into the ground and cutting his hands when he tried to use them to break his fall. He turned seeing Malfoy give him a glare of hate as water wrapped around her as she used her Quirk to control it.

"Get up Lion of Gryffindor!" She said in a mocking tone. "Why don't you fight like you used to!" The last part was said with a bit of desperation. It was like she wanted him to fight back?

Harry managed to get back to his feet and continued to walk away. He heard a yell of anger and turned as a wave of water came crashing by him. The end of the alleyway was just a few feet away.

Malfoy waved her hand and water began to wrap around him. He felt hot as steam began to go off the water as it began to bubble. She was heating it up!

He was trapped in a skin-tight bubble of water stopping him from breathing. He felt waves of pain as the water boiled slowly burning him all over. It wasn't enough to seriously leave any scars but it was beginning to become unbearable.

He tried to scream from the pain but chocked on the water that entered his mouth. His vision began to go blurry and for a second he was reminded of his dream.

The smiling man entered his thoughts and he began to fight back. He didn't want to die here. Alone. Something inside him began to scream. He heard the roar of a lion and it was like a switch was turned on. White lights that resembled flame covered his body for a second and began to throw the water back.

"Umm Draco!" Crabbe said a little afraid to speak to the woman since she was laughing like a supervillain. "I think you should stop... He doesn't look so good and we don't want to kill-" He was shut up when she gave him a glare. "Sorry, Ma'am!" He squeaked out.

Draco turned back watching her bubble of water smother the kid. She waved her hand as the boiling stopped. A few more seconds and she would stop fully. She just needed to push him slightly over the edge. Get him to use it...

Her smirk turned to a smile when a glowing white light exploded out of the water splashing it every where. She didn't even mind when it hit ger soaking her and her dress. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Enough!" Harry said angrily. He had a dim white light effect around him. It warmed him up slightly and eased his pain from the burns. His skin was slightly red and a bit blistered. He ignored it though focusing on the monster in front of him. Steam came off of him as the wayer on him actually began to evaporate. He raised his hand and the dim light (which began to flicker as if going out.) moved slowly over to his hand.

He tried to mimic what his father would do. He tried to make his own Patronus attack. But he just couldn't. Something inside him seemed to turn the switch back to off.

A weak ball appeared from his hands going only a few feet before disappearing.

"Really..." Draco said sighing with disappointment. "Just... Really. All of this and you only do that..."

The white light around Harry flickered off. He closed his eyes concentrating as hard as he could. He tried to grab at anything inside of himself. The white briefly flickered on again and he gave it his all as another slightly larger ball appeared.

The ball exploded in a mildly displeasing flash. It didn't even hurt Draco's eyes but she played along rolling her eyes. "Oww..." She said in a no emotion force. "My eyes. They hurt and I can no longer see. Oh no. Would be a shame if he made a break for it right now..."

Harry used his lack trick. Turning around he just began to sprint away at full speed.

"Seriously!" Draco called after the retreating boy. "Do you even know what sarcasm is?" With a flick of the wrist water wrapped around Harry's legs pulling him to the ground and dragging him painfully across the stone.

He yelled in pain as it hurt his already bruised skin.

"That is enough!" An unfamiliar voice said from behind Malfoy and her two goons. A red liquid like substance slammed into Malfoy from behind throwing her forward and wrapping around her. While that happened a flash of white light appeared as a Ghostly Stag slammed into Crabbe and Goyle. "Three on one is hardly fair!" The same unfamiliar voice stated as the red liquid took the shape of a long snake and wrapped around Malfoy, Goyle and, Crabbe.

Harry set up spitting out water as he struggled to see.

"Are you okay Harry!" He heard the voice of his father as his dad pulled him up. Harry shook his head struggling to breathe as he spat out more water.

The other unfamiliar person walked over to the tied up trio questioning them. His glasses were still soaked so he couldn't see the man but he felt uneasy.

Harry stood there for a few moments before the man came back. "They say it was just a sparring match that got out of hand..." The unfamiliar man said to his father. The man waved his hand and the liquid snake around the kids vanished setting them free. They quickly ran off.

"Oh that is bulls-" James began not happy in the slightest. He could see the rage in his dad's eyes. He looked like he was about ready to murder someone.

"I know, I know..." The unfamiliar man said not sounding too pleased. "But that girl was Draco Malfoy... As in daughter of Lucious Malfoy. As in Father Malfoy. She is basically immune to the law to some extent."

James sighed shaking his head. He turned to his son. "Are you okay?" Harry gave a slight nod. "Well, Harry. This is my Boss Mr. Riddle. And Mr.Riddle this is my son Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened slowly when the man turned to him. He stared at the man in shock. He took in every detail. The man's brown hair and his beard. Those beady red eyes. That unnatural long smile that seemed to stretch across the man's face. His pale skin. Harry stared into the eyes of his killer. "Please," the man said holding his hand out. "Call me Tom."

"I-" Harry froze his lunch moving up his stomach and reaching his throat. "I need to go!" He said. And he sprinted away. He ran. And ran. And ran. With every step, he felt as if he was weighted down. Like red liquid snakes were wrapped around him. His stomach ached as if it would burst open at any second and spew blood everywhere. He felt those cold beady eyes stare at him from behind. He could see that smile in his mind.

When he finally stopped running he didn't stop moving instead walking at a quick pace.

He turned around multiple times expecting to see the man.

But he never did. In fact, all he saw was a bunch of posters and billboards.

All of Father Malfoy with the words 'Blood is Power!' Written on all of them.

And for the second time that day. He lost his lunch.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Characters/Stats

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry Potter

Gender: Male

Age: Sixteen

House: Gryffindor

Blood type: O-Negative

Quirk:???

Stats- Speed: E Strength: E Intelligence: B Endurance: B- Special Stat- Fear: Z

Lilly Potter

Gender: Female

Age: Thirty-Six

House: None

Blood Type: O-Positive

Quirk:???

Stats- Speed: A Strength: B Intelligence: A Endurance: E Special Stat- Motherly love: Z

James Potter

Gender: Male

Age: Thirty-Six

House: None

Blood Type: A-Positive

Quirk: Patronus. The user can create a Ghostly apparition of their spirit animal. The power and Abilities depend on what type of animal and how much power the user feeds it. It is also possible to do other things with the quirk but it requires an enormous amout of power to use.

Stats- Speed: A- Strength: S Intelligence: C Endurance: S Special Stat: Asshole Dad: A-

Hermione Granger

Gender: Female

Age: Sixteen

House: Gryffindor

Blood Type: AB- negative

Quirk:???

Stats- Speed: D- Strength: C- Intelligence: S Endurance: C- Special Stat: Girl Next Door: B-

Gregory Goyle

Gender: Male

Age: Seventeen

House: Slytherin

Blood Type: A-Positive

Quirk: Gorilla man. The user has the proprieties of a Gorilla minus the intelligence of one.

Stats- Speed: A- Strength: S- Intelligence: E Endurance: A Special Stat- Meme lord: A

Vincent Crabbe

Gender: Papyrus

Age: Sixteen

House: Slytherin

Blood Type: None.

Quirk: Skeletal Man. The user is made entirely out of bone. They have no organs or anything but can still somehow move around see and hear. They can also control there own skeletal structure shaping it to however they want however they really want pasta and lots of spaghetti!!!

Stats: Speed: B Stength: B Intelligence: C Endurance: S- Special Stat- Meme Lord: ZZZ

Draco Malfoy

Gender: Female (Cause I do what I want.)

Age: Sixteen

House: Slytherin

Blood Type: AB-Positive

Quirk: Water manipulation. The user can control water and can even heat or cool it off. They can not generate water however and need an outside source. They can also only move water they are seeing and lose control of it if they aren't looking at it anymore.

Stats- Speed: A Strength: A Intelligence: S Endurance: B- Special Stat- Gender Bender: Z

Tom Riddle?

Gender:???

Age:???

House:???

Blood-Type:???

Quirk:???

Stats- Error, Error, Error, Error, Error

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

End Chapter

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

And that is it for chapter one. please tell me what you think criticisms are welcomed as it will help me grow into a better writer.

I did post this story a long time ago but took it down. Its now up again though and I plan on finishing it this time.

Until then I will see you guys next week.


End file.
